


Mistral Patchouli

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他們在沙灘上做愛，潮水從腳踝開始浸濕，直到親吻都是鹽的氣息。





	Mistral Patchouli

**Author's Note:**

> 榮在pwp

浪潮襲捲而至時他蜷起了潮濕的腳趾。

他們在沙灘上做愛，潮水從腳踝開始浸濕，直到親吻都是鹽的氣息。朴珍榮急躁地脫去他的上衣，親吻過於沒有耐性，嘴唇都吸得腫起，還不忘盯著他的眼裡確認那些他自己都無法克制的東西。林在範想他大概一直都愛著這雙眼睛，藏著過度濕潤的祕密，此刻卻又很坦誠。太坦承了，好像眨眼就能讓他窒息，這個人。

朴珍榮脫下他的泳褲，在掩人耳目的礁石後方困難地握住他高溫的性器。林在範抬起一邊膝蓋，讓朴珍榮能順利跪在他的腿間，同時湊過來親吻他的脖子。他感知自己在朴珍榮的手中脈搏，套弄的角度不夠順利，卻帶有某種莫名的較勁。不一會他就覺得射精感從腳底湧了上來，經過膝窩到繃緊的大腿內側，安靜地在瞬間將他淹沒。林在範斷續地喘息，用喉底擠出的高音喊出朴珍榮的名字。朴珍榮在他射精時用手按住了下腹，溫軟的掌心捂散了趁其不備的涼意。他任由朴珍榮拉起踩著的腳踝，手指沾著黏液探進來時才想起該要呼吸。朴珍榮低著頭，過分專注地看著手指插入的接合處，讓他有種這並不是普通的交合、而是某種重要儀式的錯覺。

朴珍榮看上去像在隱忍，明明在白日之下赤身裸體地張開大腿任其宣淫的人是他才對，林在範想，他卻總是很會露出了那種幾乎介於委屈和慾望之間的表情。那雙清澈的眼睛佈滿了霧氣，雙耳到後頸大片地紅了起來，不同於眉眼間的毫無餘裕，手上的動作倒是蠻橫得很。林在範按著他抵在腿間的膝蓋，每次被手指撐開爬摳就要倒抽口氣；他想罵人，又想讓他湊過來親他張開的嘴。朴珍榮順從地任他幾乎扯痛頭髮，低下頭來吻在他的下顎。

朴珍榮按著他的大腿進入體內，拇指扣在胯骨連接處的力道幾乎更要強烈，林在範皺起了眉，卻很難說出一句話。朴珍榮又去吻他，咬著舌尖吻得纏人，久久才將嘴唇分開停下來呼吸，唾液牽連在紅腫嘴唇上的模樣竟又顯得格外純情。做愛之中朴珍榮總是無意識地抿著嘴唇，在每次擺腰時汗水就會落下來打在他身上。林在範仰起頸子深深吸了口氣，他感覺出身體被撩撥得躁動，是朴珍榮不放過他，身體過度熟悉於是處處嵌合他的渴求，於是更加徹底陷落。

他呼喊他的名字，聲音也失去餘裕。

在第二次的高潮到來時忽而下起了雨，朴珍榮擁住了他，雨水自他的額髮滑落，打在他被咬破的嘴角。林在範不確定淹沒口鼻的究竟是雨，或者是朴珍榮的氣息；精液濺射在胸腹之間，以及他裡頭尚未平復的燙人溫度。朴珍榮將身體覆上他的，兩人份的喘息不完整的重疊，漸趨緩成了相同的頻率。

林在範拉住他的手臂，繞過肩膀捏了捏朴珍榮的後頸。那人笑了起來，又是有些赧然地，然後低下額來貼在他的肩窩。他親吻他的髮旋，在雨中閉起眼；落下的雨水也有海的氣味。

從裡到外都變得濡濕。

fin.


End file.
